1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display that can display a three-dimensional image by using a patterned phase retardation film.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a three dimensional (3D) image display technique allows a viewer to feel the depth (e.g., a 3D effect) of an object by using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax may exist due to the eyes of a person being spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and thus, a two dimensional (2D) image seen by the left eye is different from that seen by the right eye. Thus, the person's brain blends the two different 2D images together to generate a 3D image that is a perspective and realistic representation of the object being viewed.
Techniques for displaying 3D images, which use binocular parallax, may include a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method. The stereoscopic method uses glasses such as shutter glasses and polarized glasses, and the autostereoscopic method does not use glasses, but instead arranges a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, and/or other units in a display.
In the stereoscopic method using polarized glasses, a 3D image display is used in which light of an image of the display is polarized by attaching a patterned phase retardation film to the display and the left eye and the right eye are set to recognize different images through a polarizer in the polarized glasses such that a 3D image can be seen. In this case, however, the 3D image display displays the left eye image and the right eye image together such that the resolution of the 3D image may be deteriorated compared to that of a 2D image.